


For Being Such a Little Whore

by HalosandSeeds



Category: Tim Sköld (Musician)
Genre: Bondage, Boot Worship, Branding, Cigarettes, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Punishment, Vaginal Sex, boot kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalosandSeeds/pseuds/HalosandSeeds
Summary: “Hold your horses,” he murmurs, inhaling deeply, leaning forward, and gently blowing the smoke in your face. Your eyes water, and you fight back the urge to cough. “I’m not going anywhere. And neither are you.” A shiver runs up and down your spine at his words.OrTim Skold doms you and cuddles afterwards.





	For Being Such a Little Whore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feistycadavers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistycadavers/gifts).



> Happy (belated) birthday to my partner in sin. This fic is for Marina because I love her, I love her writing, and she deserves this. Love you mom. 
> 
> The title is lyrics from the song "Deserve" off of the SKOLD album Anomie. (a fitting, kinky song)

“Perfect.”

 

It’s so tight and secure. Tim stands back, observing his creation with that simpering gaze of his, lidded eyes raking up and down your bound and naked form, hands tied securely and skillfully to the bedpost at the footboard. A muffled noise erupts from your mouth, cleave-gagged by a simple cloth, and slightly amused, Tim chuckles dryly, hooking a finger into the tie of the ropes and testing out its strength. You can fucking smell that familiar scent of cigarette smoke, and like Pavlov’s dog, your mouth waters for his presence. That’s what he is to you, somebody who could literally just stand there and growl before you are on your knees begging to suck his cock.

 

Right now, he’s decided he won’t let you. At least, not yet. Tim doesn’t think you deserve it. You make another incoherent sound before he tells you to shut up.

 

Tim shoots you a look and then returns his focus back to his lit cigarette. “Hold your horses,” he murmurs, inhaling deeply, leaning forward, and gently blowing the smoke in your face. Your eyes water, and you fight back the urge to cough. “I’m not going anywhere. And neither are you.” A shiver runs up and down your spine at his words.

 

Getting down to your level, Tim offers a wide smile and inquires somewhat tauntingly, “Want a kiss?” You whine. You wish this goddamned thing was out of your mouth so that your lips can meet his on their own. Tim teasingly nibbles at your lower lip, and you can practically taste the smoke from his breathe. He shakes his head once he pulls away.

 

“No, that’s not what you want, is it?” Tim stands back up again, looming over you, that tuft of blonde hair falling over his eyes gracefully. “I know what you want,” he snarls, that signature snarl, and slowly his free hand trails down his body, fingering the collar of his leather jacket, moving past the hem of his shirt, reaching under to grip and squeeze his balls and shaft through his leather pants. You can see the obvious bulge. Are you fucking drooling? You want to beg and plead on your knees to simply lick up his shaft, but he has you restrained for a reason. It’s your punishment, and he’s going to fucking enjoy every second of it.

 

Removing the gag with a harsh tug and untying you from the bedpost so that your wrists remain tied closely to your chest, Tim pushes you down on the floor on your back carelessly, as if you are nothing more than a rag doll to him, and he chuckles softly once you hit the plush carpet with a thud, cringing just a little. He leans in close, like a father reprimanding his child shrilly.

 

“Lick my boot clean,” he growls. “Maybe I’ll let you come first.”

 

You whimper up at him, longing to obey, waiting for his boot, and soon enough, the toe of it tips your chin up to look at him, nudges your mouth open to which you happily obey. You ignore the bitter taste of the leather and whatever else that comes with it, beginning to lap at it like it was the milk of the gods. Tim watches you closely, making you redden instantly but you continue, leaving little kitten licks along the laces, the toe of the boot, running your entire tongue along the side of it, wishing so desperately that you could reach the very top, perhaps catch his skin between your teeth, tease him a little. Tim hardly wants to be teased tonight. You merely obey.

 

“You missed a spot,” Tim sneers and then, without warning, presses the entire sole of his boot on your face, muffling your surprised sounds and moans. “That’s it,” he murmurs, in awe of the noises you make, “lick it clean, you dirty little whore.” This is praise to you. Tim verbally abusing you while he finds ways to use you to get himself off. How selfish. And you love it. How can you better please him? You would do anything for him but at the moment, you’re a little indisposed.

 

He doesn’t give a shit if you’re finding it more and more difficult to breathe. You are his shoe shine and nothing else right now. Tim presses in and twists his boot around. Automatically, you tense but continue to lick and moan, letting him know much you enjoy cleaning his boots for him. After what seems like an hour of cleaning the dirt from the sole, Tim pulls away abruptly and cocks his head to the side as if he is really thinking, thinking about what else he can do to you tonight, thinking about more and more ways to sexually torment you to the edge. He grins to himself and eyes you, lips curled and eyebrows raised.

 

“Pleasure or punishment, princess?” he finally asks you not that you have the chance to speak.

 

You want pleasure. You want it so bad, the spot between your thighs just screaming for some attention down there. “P-pleasure...” you mutter almost uncertainly.

 

“Greedy are we?” Tim inhales deeply, eyes closed in concentration, and then lets out the smoke through his nostrils, blowing a little out from between his lips. “Typical. Spread your legs.” As soon as you do, Tim immediately pulls the cigarette from his mouth, jawing dropping just a little while he stares at your swollen pussy. A long, drawn out “oh” falls from his lips, and the corners of his mouth turn up slightly. “Look how wet you are,” he breathes. “Soaked.” Bending down, he slides just two fingers down your slit, rubbing them together and gasping a little at the strand of pre-cum that connects once he pulls back. Tim brings them to his lips and sucks softly, closing his eyes and groaning inwardly at the taste of you.

 

“Oh, princess...” he shakes his head. “You must really want this. Just the thought of me dragging my boot along that cute little cunt of yours makes you fucking _drip_ , doesn’t it?”

 

All you can do is nod. But that’s not all he wants. The sole of Tim’s boot presses down hard on your cunt without warning, and you give a small squeak at the sudden friction.

 

“I asked you a fucking question, and I expect to hear a fucking answer out of you, bitch. Me doing this to you? Right now? Does it or does it not make your goddamn pussy wet?”

 

You swallow. “It does...”

 

“It does, _what_.”

 

“It does, Sir.”

 

“Much better,” Tim practically purrs, reducing some of the pressure of his boot against your pussy. Instead, he begins rubbing it in slow, sensual circles against you, making sure your clit gets most of the attention, moving up and down. Your eyes roll back into your head while he touches you, just like that, and plenty of whorish moans roll off your tongue, coherently and even incoherently begging him to keep going. You spread your legs wider, offering him access and he chuckles deeply, continuing, maybe a bit more vigorously.

 

You come before he gives you permission. You can’t help it; it’s like a sensation overload, and you instantly regret it, twitching and moaning and writhing while glancing up at him with something like fear in your eyes. Tim’s expression is unreadable, and he raises the cigarette to his lips once more, almost as if he is brooding over what exactly he should do to you now. You’re starting to think that begging for mercy won’t help you in the slightest, so you anticipate his decision, trembling ever so slightly.

 

“Up. On the bed. Now.”

 

You never obeyed faster in your life, and you lie there, shivering beneath his gaze as he climbs on top of you, straddling your waist, the leather of his pants rustling and rubbing against your smooth skin. It feels nice, you think but you’re wary. He looks ravenous. Before you know it, your arms are tied securely to the headboard, making you feel even more exposed and vulnerable beneath him than before. Tim’s hand roams your body, sliding up to caress your breasts and making your breath hitch in your throat ever so slightly.

 

Wetting his lips, he remarks softly, “You have amazing tits, sweetheart.” You blush furiously, feeling the heat flood your face when he lowers his head to take one of your nipples into his mouth. You moan loudly, relishing that tongue flicking against you. He pulls away and does the same to the other one, ushering out more moans and shameless noises from your lips while he himself hums, pleased. Pulling away, Tim murmurs something about the cigarette in his other hand. “Gotta put it out, and apparently you need another punishment for coming too early.”

 

Your heart thumps once as you eye the cig warily, and in that split second, Tim jams the butt end of it into your chest, twisting it around and looking up to smile. It’s hard to hold you down. You’re screaming at the slight searing pain and writhing beneath him, almost thrashing around in the bed, waiting for him to fucking stop. He does eventually, smirking at his creation and flicking the remaining ash on your breasts before casually tossing the cigarette onto the tray at the bedside table. You moan and whimper in pain when he catches your waist in his arms and leans down to lave his tongue up the fresh burn.

 

“I would’ve done it on those fucking tits of yours,” Tim comments nonchalantly through quick kisses, “but I guess I didn’t want to damage the goods.” In a more stern, deeper voice, resembling a growl, he says, “Don’t come without my permission. _Understand_?” You nod obediently and gasp aloud as he slides in between your thighs, on his knees, hoisting your lower half up against his groin while he unzips his fly. “Must still be pretty sensitive, huh?” You gulp once.

 

Keeping you spread, Tim pulls out his cock, already hard and leaking pre-cum just for you. You do your part so well. He lets out a small, low “mmm” through closed lips pressed tightly together, rubbing himself down before advancing on you again.

 

Tim slides into you as if you are nothing more than smooth oil, grunting as he pushes through, all the way, right up to the hilt. He begins a steady rocking rhythm inside of you, beginning with a few rough thrusts, instilling his dominance in you. You squeak once, and he slaps your thigh, ordering you to keep those legs up. “I’m not doing all the work.”

 

With your legs wrapped tightly around his waist, Tim continues to gently thrust in and out of you, slowly rolling his hips or pulling them back before snapping them forward. He wants you to feel everything. Before he moves on however, Tim holds you in place and leans over you, reaching for his box of cigarettes and a lighter. He stares at you with those lidded eyes, filled with lust and a new cigarette, puffing smoke as he fucks into you harder, managing to just brush against your sweet spot. You bite back a scream of pleasure and watch him take another puff, inhaling deeply. He holds it in this time, and you, knowing exactly what he wants, open your mouth obediently.

 

Tim hovers over you, exhaling the smoke through his mouth and nose into your mouth, snapping his hips at a much more rapid and frantic pace. Your legs draw him in deeper, and you whimper, knowing how close he is, how close you are getting.

 

“Gonna come, princess!” Tim stumbles breathlessly, fucking into you wildly a few more times before he is coming deep inside you, spilling his seed along your wet walls, making sure nothing is left. He groans long and low before pulling out. Inhaling heavily from his cig, Tim jams three fingers into you, thumb stroking your clit, urging you to come a second time for him. Breathy encouragements and sweet nothings burst from his lips until you finally do, practically screaming in ecstasy and coming all over his fingers.

 

“Oh, sweetheart...” Tim marvels at his come-soaked fingers and sucks on them, moaning at how he can taste you. You gasp breathlessly and feel a bit of relief in your arms when he unties your wrists from the headboard.

 

“Wasn’t too tight?” You shake your head no and smile appreciatively at him as he tucks himself back into his pants. Tim falls against you, offering sweet, soft kisses against your neck and down to your chest until he sees the small wound he had given you. “I should probably look at that now.”

 

You shake your head quickly and pull him back down to lie against your chest, his favorite place to be. Tim smiles, relenting, and hums in satisfaction, arms wrapped around your waist. You don’t want to think about anything just now; just feel his soft hair between your fingers.

 

"I still want to suck your cock later." 

 

Tim laughs softly at you whispering in his ear. "I think you deserve it."


End file.
